England And His Doctor
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary - England and The 9th Doctor's first meeting ,featuring the G8. Doctor Who and Hetalia crossover. Complete for now, may continue the series if requested.


**England And His Doctor.**

 **Summary -England and The 9th Doctor's first meeting ,featuring the G8**.

 **A/N - I am horrible at accents**

 **Also Unbeta'd, feel free to point out mistakes.**

 ** _Also Romano is also Italy. It really bothers me when people keep forgetting that. He is as Italian as his brother. He is also part of the Axis and the G8. Thank you for reading my rant._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **It was normal meeting, as normal as a G8 meeting could get.** South Italy was yelling at his brother, while Germany massaged his temples and kept sighing. Prussia was glaring at Russia, while Canada and Japan were chatting away. England was busy yelling at France and America.

"You stupid gits" cursed England, red faced, running his hand through his unruly hair, messing it up more. He was already getting a migraine from all the yelling. He was about to continue when he heard a familiar whooshing sound.

"I have to go" announced England and without waiting for a reply rushed out of the meeting room. France and America, followed him, hot on his hill. The others finally noticed the trio missing and went after them.

The two had finally caught up to England, after he had stopped infront of a **blue police box.** It looked as if England were waiting for someone to come out of it.

"I didn't realize you still have **1960s-style London Police box**. The thing's ancient dude" commented America. He was surprised to see it here, considering it wasn't there before.

"I am almost sure, zhis waz not here" said France, confused. America nodded in agreement. England sighed but said nothing.

By now, all the other countries had arrived at the scene. They were also confused. "What is going on here?" boomed Germany, in a loud voice

Before England could explained, the door of the Policebox opened and out came a man. The man had striking blue eyes, he was fairly tall, with buzzcut black hair and big ears. He was wearing a black leather jacket. He came out and gave all the the countries a glance. His jaw dropped when he saw England.

" **Arthur**?" said the man softly, snapping England out of his daze. " **Doctor**?" replied England in the same tone. The Doctor opened his arms out waiting for a hug. The hug he wanted never came instead a fist connected with his face sending him reeling back.

The other countries gasped. They had never seen England like this. While they had seen him throttle France sometimes during the meetings, he was annoyed never this angry. He was now shaking with anger.

"Oi, what was that for?" called out the man, known as Doctor. England just glared in response and took a step forward.

" **16 years**..." he started in a low, menacing voice. "16 years. You were gone for 16 years without any message or anything. I was worried sick. We all thought that you were killed. **Brigadier** waited for you to come back. Everyday he sat with brandy hoping you would come back and drink with him." Hot tears were streaming through his eyes by the end of his rant.

"I am sorry" apologized the Doctor, "I had an very important war to fight" he explained. England sighed and before the Doctor could continue, he was tackled hugged by England.

The other nations watched in shock. England was known to be a private person who wasn't very fond of touching and hugging. To see such a strong and stubborn nation cry was even more strange.

"Who is this fucking bastard" cursed South Italy, shattering the moment. The other nations were also curious about this man. "Da, we are all curious, Angliya" added Russia.

England took a breathe. How was he going to this without sounding like a lunatic. "This is **The Doctor** " started England.

"The Doctor? What'z hiz field?" asked France. " Everything" replied the Doctor, giving the nations a cool look.

" **He is The Doctor. He is a Time Lord. He is an alien who time travels with the TARDIS and before you start yelling at me America ,I do believe aliens exist and I had to lie to you because my goverment and UNIT had asked me to keep this matter private** " explained England.

" **UNIT**? The Military Organisation of yours? How is that involved in this?" asked America. **It was funded by the UN** , so they had the right to know.

"What do you think they fight against?" smirked England. "Also lastly he is a gaint pain in my arse" he added pointing at The Doctor.

"This pain in the arse is the reason you all are safe from aliens. You're welcome" replied the Doctor.

"You are the reason, there is trouble in the first place and also what's with the jacket. Finally got out of you bumbling idiot phase" hissed England.

"It's a shame you still are in your little bitch phase" replied The Doctor. **Oh This was on.**

"Ha ha very funny, gee no wonder you can defeat the aliens, one look at those ears and you want to die" smirked England, resting his hands on his hips. The rest of the nations were amused.

"Keep your insults and also **your eyebrows to yourself. Who knows one day they may try to crawl** away" sassed back the Doctor, causing America and France to burst out laughing.

England huffed and added, " Still **not a Ginger** Eh? Then again its hard to assess with the lack of hair on your head"

 **By now, the two looked like they may start a cat fight.**

" **Enough"** shouted Germany. "I don't know about the 'The Doctor' but England I expect you to be more mature than this" scolded Germany. England looked down in shame.

"You're such a bore, West" smirked Prussia, throwing his hands around his brother's shoulders. "It would have been an awesome **Bitch fight** " he added.

"Ve, Germany? Japan? What is 'Bitch fight'?" pipped in North Italy. "Nothing" replied his brother, glaring at the two Germans.

"Engrand-san, what is this ' **TARDIS** "? " asked Japan pointing at the police box.

"I think he would explain it better' replied England, turning to The Doctor.

"TARDIS stands for **_Time And Relative Dimension In Space_. Its travels through time and space. It has a Chameleon cicuit which helps it blend in but that is broken and so its stuck like this**." Explained the Doctor. "Its also **bigger in the inside** and can't land properly" cheekily added England.

Before they could continue further, a blood curling scream was heard followed by sounds of heavy footsteps.

"Let me guess, you're back, so I'll start getting alien attacks again" said England, scrunching up his nose. The Doctor smirked in answer.

"Well, this has been sooo fun. Sorry, have to go and save Arthur's arse now" said Doctor. He gave one last look to England, ran down the street.

 **The G8 started to head back to the meeting.**

"He callz you Arthur, huh?" smirked France flipping his blonde hair. "Well, it is my name" deadpanned England. He didn't want to deal with France's shit.

"True, but you don't let everyone call you that. Is there something more than friendship here, my dear Angleterre" added France, riling England up.

England went red, causing France to let out a laugh. He glared at the French idiot and stormed ahead muttering something about **9s** and revenge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love Doctor Who. I want to write more of this crossover.

 **Comment If you all want more of Whotelia.**


End file.
